It's all in the Cards
by Authormon
Summary: this was previously tamer's teaer. it now has two parts, and there's a lot more to it than before. Digimon isn't the only CCG in toen anymore. will contain Rikato
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  right as I said before in the teaser I don't own tamers and digimon.  They belong to the masterminds at Bandai, *sigh* I really do wish I did tho (You could get al the merchandise you wanted), but I'll get over it.

A few short thing (shorter than The Beast Within, I promise ^_^).  First things first, the story is set just before the Devas sub story.  As a result many things have not occurred as you will be able to tell.  Second thing, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Suzi, and Ryo are not tamers, in fact Ryo isn't even in my fic as I know too little about him, sorry.  These character also do not know about digimon being real.  I am also upping their ages to 15, their grade is also upped accordingly to 9th.  There will however be a new character later on, maybe even a love interest.  I have not decided upon the relationships yet, so any suggestions are gladly received, I am leaning toward a Rikato, or a Henrika.  And as you can clearly see I am using the English names, I don't know all of the Japanese ones, other wise I'd probably use those.  That's about all you need to know, please review, it gives me motivation to keep writing.  Also I might not be a quick (using the term loosly) with the updates as I am with The Beast Within, but I started it first, so it kinda has priority here, Sorry again!!!

The night was long, and quiet.  The brown haired boy remained in a deep slumber, not spoiled by anything the night could offer.  Not that this was much, the streets below were oddly quiet.  Outside the only noise was the occasional swishing as a car went by, or the echoing footsteps of a lone pedestrian as they walked along the footpath.  These were accompanied by the rustling of the leaves as the wind gently unsettled them out of place.  The silence was broken suddenly by the sound of a cat below, rustling through the garbage cans.  It seemed to have lost it's balance as it sent all of the bins flying to the ground.  But the boy slept on, however he would not be able to ignore the voice that soon followed, "Stupid cat… SHUT UP!!!" it bellowed.

He stirred and roused up.  He sat up against the wall.  "Ah, did you have to do that Mr Takamoto," he grumbled to himself.  Takato sighed heavily, then continued his grumbling," And that was such a nice dream.  Takato rolled over, moved his curtain, and peered into the sky.  High above, the moon was full and shone brightly.  There were a few stars in the sky, but most had become invisible much earlier in the night.  Takato looked into the moon, as if he was looking for something.  "Why… why am I alone?" he sighed to himself, this time much quieter, and slower than before.

He looked over to his bedside table, the clock thereon gleamed back bright red numbers, '3:24".  Takato made the intelligent choice and decided to go back to sleep.  He let go of the curtain and slid back down into his bed.  He closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep, as he did the only though that echoed through his head was "Why…"  
  


The morning light streamed in through window, despite the curtains.  In the dulled light the state of Takato's room could now be seen, it was messy.  Messy was actually an understatement.  Next to his bed was a pile of clothes, some of which had been worn the day before, the others the day before that.  The t-shirt actually fell under both categories.  Beside them was an open box, digimon cards lay beside it.  A few sketches lay on the floor leading all the way to his desk, where they had originated from.  Next to the desk was his cupboard, and the door was wide open, so it's contents were clearly visible.  The base was cover by shoes, clothes, and yet more digimon cards.  This mess, however, did not bother Takato, in fact it was a comfort to him, he liked to be surrounded by all the things he owned.  His mother on the other hand did not share the same point of view, she wanted it clean, and if he neglected to do this, she would.  She usually completed the task with a bin on hand, and everything that was not clothes usually ended up here.  The only thing besides clothing that would not end up in the bin were digimon cards.  She had once thrown away a few and faced a stern talking to by Takato.  He did get a grounding for his speech, but she never made that mistake again.  Due to this invasion, Takato would try his best to keep it clean.

He opened his eyes and surveyed the scene.  He considered cleaning it up, but changed his mind quickly when he saw the time. He had woken up late, a norm in the Matsuda household.  His mother would be busy in the bakery all day and she would not have time to ransack his room.  Takato slopped out of bed and landed on his feet with a thump.  He continued to look around, "Hmm, not much in the way of clean clothes," he mumbled to himself.  He looked don at his feet and saw the clothes that lay before them.  He considered it, but walked over to the cupboard instead.  There he found he had little choice, but then notice his precious card lying scattered on the floor.  He leant down and immediately sorted them into a neat pile, then moved them onto the shelf where they belonged.  

Upon placing the cards on the shelf, a small but cold breeze sailed In through his open bedroom door, and whipped around his legs.  His boxer did not, and never would, provide much protection from the cold, so Takato decided that he would think about what to wear, when he was wearing it.  he grabbed the first pair of longs he could and slipped them on, they were a dark blue, but had faded to a lighter colour in places.  He found that there was a lack of clean shirts in his cupboard so he decided that yesterdays would have to do.  he walked over and picked it up.  Tangled within was his jacket, so he put that on too.  The shirt was red, faded like the pants, and the jacket was a navy blue, with a yellow interior, and a yellow strip up the sleeves and across the chest.

Now that he was dressed, he looked to his bedside table.  On top of it's wood veneer finish was an electronic clock, digivice, and yet more cards.  But these were no ordinary cards, they were his best cards that he would only use for any bio-emergers.  He picked up both the cards and digivice, placing the digivice in the left pocket, and the cards in the right.  He zipped both shut, and left the room.

Takato stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen.  This was shared for both family and business uses, so it was large, but it was always full.  "Morning mom, morning dad," he said to his parents who were busy baking the days fresh bread, and other assorted pastries.  The smell in the kitchen was always sweet, Takato loved it, but he could never stay there for long, he was always in the way.  He began rummaging through the breads and pastries that were baked to find his breakfast.  This was his favourite part about his parents owning a bakery, breakfast was always different, and always delicious.

"Morning Takato," Mrs Matsuda greeted.

"Hey son," Mr Matsuda added.

Takato kept rummaging until he eventually found a Danish and decided that this would do.  he took a bite and begun chewing until he was interrupted by the loud and annoyed voice of his mother, "Takato, how many times have I told you, don't eat our products, we have our own food in the pantry!"

"Showwy," Takato slurred, half the Danish still present in his mouth.

"And don't talk with your mouth full," she added.  Takato decided to swallow before he replied to this one,

"Okay, sorry mom.  But I'm late, I'll see you when I get home." He said as he walked out into the pantry.  It was here that they kept all of their food, and all of the day old bread.  Takato began loading up his bad with breakfast for Guilmon.

"What are you doing in there?" his father shouted.

"Oh, I was, um, gonna take out the trash for you," Takato replied.

"Oh, well thanks son," Mr Matsuda thanked, then he continued with his baking.  Takato grabbed the last of the old bread and shoved it down into his bag, he had to use a lot of force to close it, but he managed.  Then he grabbed the trash and returned to the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm leaving now," he said on his way to the back exit, his parents would never let him take the trash through the store.

"Well, you seem to have mad up some time, you should arrive right on the bell today.  And come right home today, I want you to do some stuffy for a change." Mrs Matsuda said as he walked out the door.  What she didn't know is that he had a very hungry digimon waiting for him on the complete opposite side of town from the school.  Takato walked out into the alley and dumped the bag of garbage.  Up on the balcony above was Mr Takamoto, drinking his morning coffee as usual.

"Morning Mr Takamoto," Takato greeted, "Sleep well?" he continued.

"Yeah sure," he groaned in response.  Takato tried not to laugh, but could not help it, so he started walking away so that his laughter would not be visible.  Takato made it out into the street and begun to jog.  .  It was not too far to the park, but if he did not hurry, he would once again be late for school.  He could feel his digivice  bouncing around in his pocket.  For a mystical device that had warped from a card reader, it really was well built .  Takato ran through the gates and down through the park.  He reached the stairs and climbed them without loosing pace.  The one good thing about all the running around town he had to do was that it kept him fit.  He unlatched the gate and entered the mausoleum like structure.

"Hey Guilmon," he announced.

"Takatomon," Guilmon said playfully.  Stood from the corner he had been sleeping in wad bounded over to Takato.  He practically knocked Takato to the floor,

"Hey, easy boy," Takato protested.

"But you have bread," Guilmon replied.

"Okay, alright.  But you could have asked you know," Takato said disciplinarily.

"Okay," Guilmon said, slumping to the floor, both feet now out in front of him.  Takato dropped his bag to the ground and unzipped it, revealing the horde within.  He took out most of the bread and put it on the ground.

"That's all you can have now, I'll give you the rest when I come back here this afternoon."  Takato knew that if he gave it all to Guilmon that he would eat it all now, then complain about being hungry later.

"Okay, can we play then?" Guilmon asked, trying not to dive right at the bread.

"No, mom wants me to go straight home, but you can come with me today," Takato said as he closed up his bag.

"Okay, I always wanted to meet your parents," Guilmon said, a look of innocence in his eye.

"No, you can't, my mom would freak out, and she'd make you leave.  Or worse, she'd make me give you up, and that's just not an option.  So you have to promise you'll listen to me today."

"Okay… but can we play tomorrow?"

"Sure boy, it's a deal.  I have to go now, promise me you'll stay here today."

"I promise."  Guilmon hated staying in one place all day, and Takato hated that he had to, but that was just it, he had to.  He gave Guilmon one last goodbye, the left.  He latched the gate then began springing down the stairs.  

He looked down to his watch, it was 8:23, he was going to have to sprint really hard to make this one.  He ran through the streets, they were relatively quiet still.  West Shinjuku was a relatively quiet suburb, so the streets were usually calm.  He did at one point have to make a quick doge off the path to avoid hitting an old woman.  She was quiet taken back when the large boy brushed past her out of no where.  Takao could not stop to apologise, so he just shouted, but he was not sure if she heard.  He continued running at full pace and could now see the school at the end of the road.  He could faintly hear the bell ringing, this was his cue to hurry up.  He sprinted through the gates and into the main building.  He rushed through the hall and up stairs to his home room.  Inside the class was silent, and he could he Mrs Asagi calling the roll.  She was facing toward the class, so Takato knew he would need a distraction.  He took saw Henry in the back corner closest to him, and signalled to get his attention.  Henry took note and knew what Takato wanted him to do.  Henry took out a pen and threw it across the floor until it ricocheted off the far wall.

"Huh, what was that?" Mrs Asagi said looking over to the far corner of the room.  Takato quickly ran in and took the vacant seat next to Henry.  Mrs Asagi continued the roll, and Takato's name was next, "Matsuda, Takato," she read.

"Yes," he replied, trying not to laugh.

"Oh so you are here, I didn't notice you there," she said.

"Nope, he was there," Henry added, just in case she knew.  She nodded then continued the roll call.

"Hey Takato, you're cutting this closer every day," Henry whispered.

"I know, but Guilmon needed breakfast, and then he didn't want we to go," Takato replied.

"Yeah, but you can't keep going on like this."

"Hey, easy for you to say, you can keep Terriermon inside as one of Suzi's toys.  Guilmon is too big for that, besides, my parents would be worried if I was to start getting stuffed animals."  Henry had to contain is laughter at the thought of Takato with stuffed animals (A\N and here I am, a sixteen year old writing a digimon story, talk about irony!!).

"Well, we'll have to sort something out," Henry suggested.

"Alright, come over after school.  Mom wants me to go straight home, so Guilmon is staying the night, I couldn't just leave him their on his own all day.  We'll tell her that you are helping me with math," Takato replied, not noticing that Mrs Asasgi was now standing right in front of him.

"Well Takato, maybe you wouldn't need the help if you payed attention in class," she said in an irritated tone.

"Ah, sorry Mrs Asagi, I'll pay attention," Takato said apologetically.

"Well, don't do it again, or you'll be out in the hall again.  I don't want you drawing either, you can do that at recess."

"Yes Mrs Asagi."  She moved back to the board and continued to write up some problems for the class to complete.

The end of the day finally rolled around for Takato and Henry.  It had been a relatively bad one, Mrs asagi had piled on the math homework, so it looked like Henry really would be helping Takato that afternoon.  Currently they were on the way to the park to get Guilmon.  They headed up the stairs and into the building.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon shouted as he bolted over to him.  This time Takato was floored.

"Hey, didn't we talk about doing this earlier?" Takato asked rhetorically.

"Okay, sorry," Guilmon said, oddly full of shame.

"And you can just call me Takato, not Takatomon," he added.

"Okay, I won't… Takatomon," he said quietly.  All of the group laughed.

"I guess you'll want the bread, huh boy?" Takato asked.

"Yeah!" Guilmon replied excitedly.  Takato took off his bag and opened it up.  Guilmon was rite next to him the instant the bag was open.  Takato took the bread out and placed it on the floor, Guilmon made quick work of it.

"You know you'll get a stomach cramp if you eat that fast," Henry said.

"A what?" Guilmon asked.

"You'll know when you get one," Henry replied.

"Man, We've gotta get going," Takato pointed out.

"Yeah, you'd better.  Do you mind if I go get Terriermon before I come over, I can't leave him with Suzi all afternoon," Henry asked on their way out.

"No problem, I know how much he hates it when she plays Nurse Suzi," Takato replied as he latched the gate.  They walked down the stairs, and stopped at the base.

"Well, I'll see you guys in about a half hour," Henry said.

"Sure, come on Guilmon," Takato replied.  They went their separate directions, Takato and Guilmon walked the less travelled routes of the park, to minimise their encounters.

"Takato, why do I have to go with you today, don't you trust me to be on my own?" Guilmon asked innocently.  Takato was surprised at this comment, he did not like the thought.

"Of course I trust you Guilmon, I just couldn't go the afternoon without seeing you, and mom thinks I need to study, so you're coming home.  I don't care what happens, I'll never do that to you," Takato was getting a little emotional now (A\N like he always does!!!).

"Okay, well then I'll do my best to listen to you."

"Alright, you've got a deal."

They continued walking down the path and son entered the city streets.  Now Takato would need an excuse in case someone asked questions.

"Um, if anyone asks, you're a guy in a suit, got it?" Takato asked.

"Okay, I think.  Why?" Guilmon replied.

"Because we can't tell them the truth, besides, they'd never believe us.  This is just easier.

"Alright, if it's what you want me to do," Guilmon replied.

"Thanks, it's just easier this way," Takato replied.  They continued to walk down the street, not talking to each other, mainly because Takato was to busy looking around for people he knew.  It was lucky too, because there on the other side of the street, coning in his direction, was Kazu.

"Guilmon, we have to hide," Takato blurted.  He shoved him sideways into a bush, then travelled in the same direction himself.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Guilmon asked a little insulted.

"It's a guy I know from school, and if he sees us we're toast, because I know he won't fall for our story."

"Okay, but next could you give me some warning?"

"Sure, you got it."  Takato peered out of the bush, Kazu was now sitting on a bench, and it did not look like he was going anywhere fast.

"Change of plans boy, we're taking the scenic route," Takato said as he pulled his head back into the bush.

"Alright, you lead the way," Guilmon replied.  They stepped out of the bush onto the other side of the hedging.  They were now back in the park, but a rather dark section, it was behind Guilmon's shed.

"I guess we'd better find a path of some sort," Takato suggested.  They walked through the trees until the eventually came to a concrete path.  This did not have lighting like the rest of the park, but it was better than trees.  Takato could no longer hear the sound of cars, or people, but he thought he knew where he was going.  They walked down the path, all the while Takato felt uneasy, like some one was watching him.  As they continued down the path a wall rose up around them and they were heading to ward a tunnel of some sort.  There was only one problem, the tunnel was closed off.  it was a part of the tunnel that ran from West Shinjuku, to the next suburb, and it was closed to flooding risks.

"Well, this is just great.  I guess we'll have to go back the way we came," Takato said in irritation.

"Well, at least we know which way your house isn't," Guilmon said optimistically.

"Yeah, but I think we'd better leave."

"I have to disagree."  A voice came from out of no where, it was deep male voice, but Takato did not recognise it.  He was also not sure where it was coming from.  From high on the wall a dark figure came flying down.  He landed softly, then stood upright.  He was now blocking the way out of the tunnel area.  "I think we have a lot to talk about," the strange bot continued.  The mysterious figure could now be seen to have short, dark, spiked hair.  It was clear he had used gel to attain the style.  He was tall, more so than Takato, and a better build.  His eyes were also dark, and stared coldly at Takato who was now quiet afraid.  The boy had taken a few step toward him now, and was ready to make a move, but he retained. N he now turned his attention to Guilmon.

"Oh, um, this is just a suit," Guilmon said confidently.

"I don't think that's gonna work here boy," Takato said uneasily.

"You call him 'boy' all the time.  Why?  He's not your pet," the male said coldly.

"I don't think you know what you're talking about," Takato said, trying to sound as confident as he could.

"Oh, I think I do.  I'm talking about your digimon over their.  Granted he is a strange one, one I've never seen, but that doesn't make him your pet."

"I, I never said he was.  No how about you leave.  I don't know who you are, or what you want, but if you know what digimon are, then you surely know you aren't match for one."

"Oh, I know that, but all I want to do is talk."

"You keep saying that, so why don't you start talking?"

"It's you who has the explaining to do."

"Okay, I've had enough of this," Takato grunted and turned to Guilmon, "You ready?" he asked.  Guilmon readied himself, but Takato stopped to whisper to him, "Just scare him, don't hurt him."

"Gotcha.'

"Oh, if you really want to fight, then we'll fight," he started, "Belluamon!" he called.  Streaming down from the same place the boy had come, another dark figure followed.  It steeped forward until it was next to him.  Takato could now see the creature fully.  It was a digimon, that he was sure of, but what digimon he did not know.  The creature itself was a dragon type, similar to Veemon, but it was black.  It's arms and legs were also more defined, and on it's head were two horns, one on wither side.  It had deep red eyes, and looked ready to attack.

"What is that?" Takato gasped.

"Simple, that is Belluamon, my partner.  And seeing as you were so eager to fight, we'll fight."  Takato reached for his pocket and grabbed his digivice, he also unzipped the other side.  He knew the entire deck off by heart, so he knew what card was where.  He pulled out a speed card, knowing that was one of Guilmon distinct weaknesses.

"I see you're prepared, very well, Belluamon you know what to do," he said confidently.  He had not pulled out a digivice or any cards.

"Guilmon, get ready for surprises," Takato said to his red friend.  He concentrated, and readied to swipe the speed card.  He moved his arm toward the digivice but stopped suddenly.

"Firejet!" the black creature howled, it sent a small ball of flame right at Takato's hand, sending his digivice out of his hand, and a few feet from his body.

"You should really be less dependant on those things," the boy said arrogantly.  Takato did not really move, but he cringed and held his hand.  Guilmon's eyes glared at the black digimon, he growled furiously.

"PYROSHPERE!" Guilmon's attack hit right on, and the black digimon looked a little hurt now.

"Hmm, maybe I underestimated you.  Very well, we are done here, I'll be going," he said, his ego deflated.  He turned his back to Takato, then begun walking away, "Come on Belluamon," he commanded.  The black digimon returned to his side and when the wall was low enough, the hopped on and returned to wherever they had come from.

There we go, all done for chapter one.  Hehe, I am sorry that it took so long, sometimes when writer's block hits, it hits hard.  I hoped you like, and tell me if I got any names, or spelling wrong, this chap isn't proofread.  Speaking of names, if you think Belluamon is a little lame, it comes from the Latin, "Bellua" which means beast.  Yeah, plz review guys.  And if you wanna be my proof reader, just ask.  I'll have to read sum of your stuff first, and we'll take it from there.  BTW to all world cup followers, there is actually a Naoki MATSUDA, and a DAISUKE Ichikawa, both playing for the Japan team!!!  Thought you might want to know.  Well Momentai.


	2. Introducing Alex

Takato was left standing there, holding his hand that still tingled with pain.  Guilmon relaxed, then rushed over to him.

"Takato?" he said worriedly to his partner.

"I'm alright Guilmon, or I will be," Takato replied, holding back his whimpers of pain.  He bent down to Guilmon's level, then patted him on his back, "You did well, you blitzed him with one attack," Takato said encouragingly.  Then he walked over to where his digivice lay idly on the floor.  

"But I didn't, I couldn't even protect you," Guilmon replied, he was very disappointed in himself.  He followed Takato to where he now stood.  "What kind of partner can't even protect his tamer?" he said softly.

"And what kind of tamer can't hold onto his digivice?" Takato replied, he leant over and picked up the red rimmed device from the ground.  It wasn't scratched, not even a dent.  He placed it in his pocket, and zipped it shut.

"Come on Guilmon, let's go home," Takato said softly.  He began walking, Guilmon waited, just staring nonchalantly at the floor, the jerked into movement and followed his partner.

"You aren't taking what that kid said seriously are you?" Guilmon asked.

"No, I don't think we rely on my digivice at all, I mean you got rid of him in one attack.  But one thing he said is just sticking in my head.  You aren't my pet Guilmon, but I treat you like that.  I tell you what to do, and when to do it.  well, um, I'm sorry boy, I'm sorry," Takato said, he was ashamed of himself, and was full of remorse.

"I didn't ever think of you like that Takato, I thought you were looking out for me… and I'm glad for it," Guilmon replied.

"Well, I think from now on, I'm not going to call you 'boy' anymore."

"Then what will you call me?" Guilmon asked.

"I don't know, I'll think of something," Takato said, a smile finally coming to his face.

"Alright, how about a race, first one home wins?" Guilmon said playfully.  He ran off down the path, Takato shook off the last of his self pity, then followed behind him, "Guilmon wait, you don't know where home is!" Takato yelled as he raced after him.

 Guilmon reached the end of the park pathway, and waited for Takato to arrive.  He ran and slowed as he neared Guilmon then stopped beside him,

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I should wait for you instead of running rampant through the streets."

"Oh, well, I guess we'd better just run anyway, I'm an hour late, so I'll be lucky if my mom doesn't ground me.  Just stick near me, and don't stop for any reason."

"Okay, I think I can handle that."  They returned to their running pace, and stormed through the streets.  Getting around people was not really hard because no one really felt like standing in the way of a five foot, red dinosaur.  They made It into Takato's street, then headed down an alley and eventually made it to the side entrance to Takato's home.  Henry wasn't there, so Takato suspected he would be inside.

"Alright, you'll have to wait here b-- Guilmon," Takato stumbled.

"Takato, please don't worry about it, I don't mind."

"No, you deserve better.  But you'll have to wait here, I need to think of a way to get you up into my room."

"Okay, I'll be quiet too."

"Good thinking," Takato replied.  He continued down the short stretch of the alley that remained, then turned left and walked out of Guilmon's sight.  Takato opened the door to the bakery, quickly placed his injured hand in his pocket, and crept in.

"Takato!" Mrs Matsuda screeched.

"Hi mom, I'm, uh, sorry I'm late."

"You'd better be, I told you to be home an hour ago," she continued her ranting, turning a slight shade of red.

"Go easy on him dear, he is only fifteen, he needs to have some fun too," Mr Matsuda reasoned as he walked into the room.

"But he also needs to pass school so he can make something of himself one day," she replied turning to her husband.  At that point Henry burst in through the door, Terriermon gripped in his arms,

"Hi Mrs Matsuda, don't be too hard on Takato, it was my fault he was late.  We were going to come here to study together, but we needed to go by my apartment to pick up some math books," he explained.  Takato turned to Henry, wide-eyed, and surprised at his sudden appearance, even if it was saving his hide.

"Oh, well I suppose that's okay, just next time call me, you could have just stayed there," she responded, now smiling at the thought her son had actually taken some initiative toward his education.

"We're gonna go up to my room now mom, call me when dinners ready."

"Okay, and Henry, you're welcome to stay for dinner."

"Oh, that would be great, I'll have to call my dad first though."

"Well, Takato can help you with that, you two study hard now," she said, then returned to rolling her pastry.  Takato and Henry, with Terriermon in hand, walked out back, and then ascended the stairs and entered Takato's room.  Henry took a seat on Takato's bed and let Terriermon loose, but Takato remained standing.

"Hey Henry, thanks for the quick save back there, mom was about to grill me bad," Takato said, voice full of appreciation.

"I don't know why you say she's so hard on you, she's always so nice to me," Henry explained.

"Sure, try living with her," Takato replied.

"So where were you, and where is Guilmon?" Henry asked.

"He's down in the alley, I'll explain it when we get him up here."

"Here's a question, exactly how do you plan to get him up here?" Terriermon asked in a rather impolite tone.

"He has a point, even if he made it in a rude way, how do you plan to get him up here?" Henry asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it, I mean he can't walk through the front door.  Man, this would be so much easier if he could just fly," Takato said in annoyance.   Henry walked over to Takato's desk and looked down, 

"I think you're neglecting the fact that he _can_ fly," Henry replied in a know-it-all tone, he handed Takato one of the cards from his desk.

"Of course, I don't know why I didn't think of that," Takato replied.  He walked over to his window and slid it open, "Guilmon, get ready," he announced as quietly as possible, this was not something he wanted his parents to see.  He took his hand out of his pocket and held onto the card while he got his digivice with the other.  He readied the card, and his digivice positioning both of them in his hands so that he could swipe the card, "Digimodify… Hyper wing activate!" he announced assertively.  The glowing white wings appeared on Guilmon's back, and he lifted himself up to Takato's window, it was then they realised the flaw in their plan.  Guilmon was a little bigger than they had anticipated, and as a result he was stuck.

"Takatomon, help, I'm stuck," he said helplessly.

"I realise that, just hold on, we'll get you in here," Takato replied.  He took one arm, Henry took the other, and together they pulled.  The had to wrench hard to get him in, and when they did so all three fell to the ground creating a rather loud crash, especially for two boys that were supposed to be studying math.

"Oh man, I hope my parents didn't here that," Takato said.

"Yeah, especially because now that he's in here, we have nowhere to put him," Terriermon added.

"You know, sometimes you can be just so helpful," Henry said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I know," Terriermon replied, completely ignoring the sarcasm.

"So this is your room.  Wow, you have a lot more stuff than I do," Guilmon said in amazement as he looked around.

"Yeah, but not if my mom gets her way," Takato replied, neglecting the fact that Guilmon would have no clue what he was on about.  Henry was also having a look around, mostly at the drawings Takato had done.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?," he asked as he paged through a sketch pad of Takato's.

"Oh, we were attacked, we need to talk about this, all three of us." Takato said seriously, watching Guilmon closely as he wandered around his Takato's room, he wasn't really listening to Henry.

"Okay, why don't you tell me now though, Rika probably isn't home yet, her school makes them stay back to do homework, or if you really want to wait you could always teach me to draw, you're pretty good."

"Hey, how did you know?" he replied, revoking his gaze from Guilmon and looking over to Henry.  It was then he realised exactly what he had sketched in that particular pad.  The first few pages were of digimon, but the last two were different, they were of a girl.  But it was not just any girl, it was Rika.  Takato dashed over to Henry and wrentched the sketchpad away with his bad hand, wincing as he took it.

"Hey, that didn't look like a digimon," Henry said as Takato grabbed it out of his hands.

"Oh, really, must have been one of my worse drawings,"  Takato said nervously.

"But Takato, it could have been one of your drawings of--" Guilmon started but was interrupted by Takato,

"Guilmon, how about some bread?" he said glaring at his digimon.

"Ooh, bread!" he replied, completely forgetting about the drawings.  He had watched Takato complete them one afternoon while he was with Guilmon at the shed.  Takato was bored and decided to sketch something because there was not much to do as it was raining that day.  he had just met Guilmon, and since he had a partner now he wanted to draw something different.  That's when he decided to draw her, ever since the dream he had been oddly drawn to her.

"Come on, let me see it, I won't laugh," Henry replied, knowing full well that it was not a bad drawing, rather something Takato was embarrassed about.

"Fine," he replied unwillingly and handed Henry the sketchpad.  He flipped through the pages until he reached the drawing.

"Rika," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I did it one day, I don't know why."

"This is good Takato, really good.  But why Rika?" he asked, trying to treat the subject delicately.  He could see through the corner of his eye that Terriermon was about to say something so he lifted his hand signalling him not to, he did it out of Takato's line of sight.  Henry was not trying to be mean, he just did not want Terriermon to accidentally say something derogatory and place more pressure on Takato.

"I guess I like her… I don't know, can we not talk about it now?" Takato asked quietly, he was not sure how he felt, so talking about it would just confuse him.

"That's okay, here," he said closing the sketchpad and handing it back to Takato, "And if you do wanna talk, just say so."

"Thanks, but I dunno about that, I think it was just boredom," he said, trying to cover it all up, but it wasn't very convincing.  Henry felt he should change the subject,

"So I suppose this attack is why you turned up so late, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't like that boy, he's not as nice as you are Henry," Guilmon replied, becoming suddenly side tracked from his rummaging in Takato's cupboard by Henry's question.  Henry smiled.

"Boy?" Henry asked, now rather confused.

"It's a long story, but I suppose I can tell you now.  We were on our way home from our shed, but once we got onto the street Kazu was nearby, so we had to dive into some bushes and take a detour through the park.  We started walking but it got kinda dark, and we ended up getting very lost.  For a park of that size I don't know how we managed it, but we did.  It was really dark, and we ended up at a dead end.  We were about to head back when this weird guy shows up, he says that he wants to talk, but took every chance to start a fight."

"I would have though he'd have been more interested in the red dinosaur standing next to you," Terriermon said jokingly.

"That's the weird part, he knew all about digimon being real.  But that's just the start of it all - he had a digimon. He was a tamer," Takato started, but stopped awaiting Henry's reply.

"Yeah, and he wasn't very nice either," Guilmon added.

"Well I suppose there could be more of us, we don't even know why we get to have digimon, so why not."

"Well I hope any more that come are nicer than he was," Guilmon commented.

"So do I, that really hurt," Takato said looking at his injured hand.

"Yeah, what happened there?" Henry asked.

"He managed to start that fight he was so eager for.  He said that I was the one who wanted to fight, then called his digimon - I think he called it Belluamon or something.  Then he tells him to attack us.  I tried to play a speed card to give Guilmon the upper hand, but he threw a fireball at my digivice.  But after that Guilmon got him for me.  Then he just leaves."

"Yeah, but too late," Guilmon said, disappointed in himself.

"I told you, you did your best, it was my fault," Takato replied leaning down to Guilmon's level.

"That's pretty new.  I suppose Rika might get through to this guy," Henry suggested.

"I don't know, with Rika I always sensed some kind of a will to change, but this guy seemed really happy like that.  Worse off, he's coming back for more."

"In that case maybe we should warn Rika about him."

"Yeah, we'll do it when you phone your dad," Takato replied looking up at Henry.

"Takato?" Guilmon said softly.

"Yeah boy?" Takato said looking back down at Guilmon, not realising what he was saying until he had said it.

"Can I have that bread now?" Guilmon continued.

"Sure thing, uh, buddy," Takato answered.

"Buddy?" Henry replied almost laughing.

"Well it's better than boy, he's not my pet or something," Takato snapped.

"Hold up, I think I missed something," Henry replied defensively.

"Yeah, I think I was with you," Terriermon added.

"I do, I didn't notice it till that guy said something, but I treat Guilmon like a pet," Takato said quietly.

"I don't think so.  Okay, maybe a little, but that's just because sometimes he needs it. He's still young, y'know?"

"Yeah, well maybe I shouldn't, so I'm not going to," Takato replied, somewhat childishly.

"Okay, but how about we sort out phoning Rika, and my dad?" Henry suggested.

"Okay, the phone is down stairs.  Guilmon, um, do you mind waiting here?" Takato asked.

"No, I wanna look through more of your things, you have so many!"

"Okay," Takato chuckled.  He and Henry left the room and descended the stairs.

They arrived at the hallway at the bottom of the stairs and Takato pointed to the phone, "It's in there," he said.

"Right, I won't be long," Henry replied.  Takato continued straight across the hallway and into the pantry.  He grabbed an armful of bread and pastries and headed back up the stairs.  He returned to his room, and lay the bread down on his bed.  Guilmon was there within the second it had made contact with the covers, and was waiting for Takato to give him the go ahead.

"Okay, you guys can dig in," he said.  Guilmon grabbed a few pieces, Terriermon took a few, but Takato only took one.  He ate it slowly and graciously, a contrast to the two digimon.  Henry soon appeared in the doorway and sat on the bed.  He grabbed a Danish and took a bite, swallowed, then spoke, "My dad said it's fine if I stay the night, rather that walking home late tonight."

"Yeah, that is a better idea," Takato replied, "But what did Rika say?" he continued.

"She wasn't there, I spoke to her grandmother so I couldn't leave a message, but she is gonna call us back."

"Any idea when that's gonna be?"

"Nope, her she didn't say where she was, just that she would get her to call us back, and then hung up."

"Well this is great, oh well, I suppose we just wait."

*******A modelling agency*******

"Why do I have to do this?" Rika asked in a very disapproving tone.  Her mother had decided to retry the modelling session with Rika, and it was not going well.  This time she was in an even flashier dress.  It was pink again, but lace arrangements on either sleeve, came down to her knees, after multiple layers of fabric arrayed downward, the top of which had a floral pattern on it.  she was also wearing makeup, but not as much as her mother had wanted.  Her hair hanging down and had not been styled yet. 

"Because, you're such a pretty girl, but you wear such - how should I say this - 'unfeminine' clothing," her mother replied in her usual bimbo-like tone.  Rika cringed, she resented the dress, she resented the makeup, but most of all she resented being called a 'pretty girl'.

"At least people will take me seriously in what I wear," she snapped.

"There's no need to get aggressive, I just want to help you.  Who knows, maybe someday you'll be as famous as I am," Rika's mother was now getting star struck over herself.

"Well mother," Rika started harshly, brining her mother right back down to earth, "Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to be like you?" she finished.  Rika's mom was taken back by the comment, she did not know quite what to say.

"Well, at least think of the money.  You can buy all of those silly cards that you like," she replied, trying to level with Rika.  But she had made her final mistake, and her cause was now a lost one.

"Why do you do that?  You always insult what I like.  It may be stupid to you, but it means something to me!  You never take any interest in what I do, you just…  you just…"  Rika yelled, unable to finish because of the tears that were now falling down her face.  "I'm outta here.  Talk to me when you are interested in having a daughter, and not a miniature version of yourself."  Rika stood up and stormed out of the room.  She was heading for the exit of the building, but reconsidered not wanting anyone to see her in her current state.  She ran into the change room she had previously used and slammed the door.  Her mother had tried to follow her, but had failed.

Rika entered the room, locked the door, and ran to the rear of the room where her trademarked outfit waited.  The ripped off the dress as quickly as she could and redressed in her usual clothes.  She walked over to the mirror and wiped off all the makeup, but could not do her hair.  She put on her belt and headed for the door, but reconsidered knowing that her mother would be waiting to stop her.  She headed over to the back of the room again and slid open a window.  She battled to fit through it, but managed.  The landed on the floor with a thud, but still somewhat gracefully.  She wiped away the last of her tears and headed off down the road.  She did not know where to go, but it was definitely not going to be home.

The streets were relatively quiet, but the evening air was cold.  She could feel it biting away at her hands, but still the thought of going home did not cross her mind.  She turned into a small side street until she realised that it was barricaded by a wire fence.  She didn't care, rather she planned to climb over it.  she stopped to catch her breath before attempting the climb.  In the distance she heard footsteps, she darted her head round, but there was no one there.  "Renamon," she called quietly.  The fox digimon appeared before her, "Yes Rika?" she answered.

"There's someone here, I can feel it. Don't go to far," she replied quietly.

"Of course," Renamon acknowledged.  She disappeared again, and waited on the rooftop of a nearby building.  Rika then heard the footsteps again.  

"Alright, no games, show yourself!" she commanded loudly.  Sure enough the dark haired boy came around from the corner and into the alley.  He stood soundlessly, awaiting her next response.

"Well, aren't we just the stalker?" she said mockingly.

"I haven't done anything, what makes you say that?" he asked self-righteously.

"Look buddy, I have no time for your little games, so why don't you go find someone who cares?" Rika said coldly.

"Good, because I do not intend on playing any games.  All I want is to talk.  But you aren't one for talking are you?" he said smugly.

"You looking for a fight? Because I've had a really bad day and I really need to let loose."

"As you wish, I must say though, for a bunch that know so little about this situation you and your friends do love to fight," he commented.

"My friends?  Oh you know what, I. Don't. Care."

"Belluamon, why don't we teach this girl some manners?" he said to what seemed to be the darkness.  Sure enough the dark digimon appeared from the shadows.

"So you have a little friend, pathetic.  Renamon, walk all over him," she said confidently.  Renamon jumped down from the rooftops and readied herself for combat,

"As you wish Rika," she replied.  She jumped high into the air and spread her arms, "DIAMOND STORM!" she yelled.  The tiny particles appeared and rained down upon the black dragon-like monster.

"FIREJET!" it yelled sending forth a stream of constant flame toward the air raid.  Both attacks dissipated.

"What, am I supposed to be scared?" Rika said confidently.  She pulled a card from her pouch, and readied her digivice, "Digimodify… Power activate!" Renamon glowed as the new strength absorbed into her body.

"Playing cards are we now? Well then, I'll have to oblige," the boy said smugly.  He pulled a digivice of his own from his pocket.  It was the same as the tamers', but his was a deep shade of purple, similar to that of his digimon.  He then pulled a card from the same pocket, it did not look like one Rika had seen before, but it was dark so she could not be sure, "Digimodify… Afflict activate!" he announced.  a black stream materialized from his digimon's chest and headed for Renamon.  It connected with her, and soon began to glow a dark light.  Renamon could feel her strength being sapped away, and soon she felt incredibly weak.  The black stream disappeared, and the yellow fox fell to the ground.

"Renamon!" Rika yelled running to her fallen digimon.

"Ha, and I'm the pathetic one.  That was all too easy."

"How about you shut your mouth.  I'll show you the meaning of pathetic," Rika yelled.  She readied a digivolution card, but the boy was one step ahead of her and Belluamon gave Rika the same treatment that Takato had received.  Rika yelled in pain, then the boy approached her.

"Just like him, you really must learn to be independent of these devices," he chuckled smugly.  Rika just groaned.  "Well, I must be off, but before I go I think I might just show you how your powerless digimon feels,"  he announced.  he readied another card.

"What re you doing?" she asked.

"Just a little card, don't worry, a card game can't hurt you can it?" he said rhetorically.  He swiped the card, "Digimodify… soul scourge activate."  A dark aura erupted around Rika, and she could now feel her strength leeching away.

"Rika!" Renamon said worriedly.  Rika fell to the ground and the aura disappeared.

"Oh, I guess it can hurt you," he chuckled.

"Who are you?" Rika whispered hoarsely with the last of her strength.

"I am Alex. A name you would do well to remember, because I'll be back to finish you off later," he replied.  He turned away from her and began walking away.  Belluamon followed and soon they were out of sight.  Rika lay there helpless, Renamon the same.  They could barely move, Rika could feel herself getting tired, and soon her head fell to the ground, and she was unconscious.

There ya go, I finally finished off part 2.  sorry it took so long, biut TBW  (The Beast Within – I abbreviate it) is taking a lot of thought and some proof reading at the moment.  But I hope it was good, and that you liked it.  I am drawing fanart now too, so that takes up some of my time.  I will be uploading it, and included will be a drawing of Alex so all of you can see him, seeing as my description is a little lacking in greatness.  Please R & R, I really need the feedback on this one!!! And TBW part 11 is coming soon!!!


End file.
